peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Mine (Rapunzel version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Tod, Copper, and the Lost Children, still wearing their rhino costumes and ancient Greek outfits, had returned to the hideout still singing the Greek song. Tod, Copper, and the Lost Children: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the rhino fierce? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Rapunzel (wearing a lavender nightgown) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Flynn entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Flynn announced before greeting in Zeus' voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Children greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Tod called. "How!" Copper repeated. Then Flynn walked to Rapunzel in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Zeus' voice, "How!" "Ug!" Rapunzel grunted. "Oh, Rapunzel, is that all you gotta say?" Flynn asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Meg." Rapunzel said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Meg?" asked Flynn, confused on what she meant. "Tod?" Rapunzel called, as Tod and Copper danced around again, whooping, "Copper! Take off those rhino costumes and ancient Greek outfits and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Tod repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Copper protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Rapunzel said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Tod. "Mm-hmm." Rapunzel said. "Oh, Rapunzel, we don't wanna go home." Copper said. It was then that Flynn jumped in front of Tod and Copper. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Flynn, let's stop pretending and be practical." Rapunzel said, but Flynn ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Flynn called, as he walked into his room. The children cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Rapunzel said. Rapunzel tried to talk to Tod and Copper again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Copper agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Rapunzel said, as she removed the tunic and rhino mask from Copper and helped him into a pair of brown footy pajamas, "We all do." Huey, Dewey, and Louie were tied upside down by Ed as they continued pretending to be rhinoceroses and the citizens of ancient Greece. "Aren't you our mother, Rapunzel?" asked Copper. "Oh, Copper, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother?" Rapunzel said. "Did she have green scales and have a long, pink tongue?" asked Copper. "Oh no, Copper," Rapunzel smiled. "That was Pascal." "Pascal? That name sounds familiar." Tod wondered, as he put on a pair of navy blue footy pajamas. The Lost Children seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Ed said. "What was she like?" Huey, Dewey, and Louie asked in unison. "I forget." Ed said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Huey, Dewey, and Louie hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Eddy said. "That's no mother!" Ed snapped, as he shoved him aside. Ed tackled Eddy, Double D, and Webby, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Children were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, children. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Rapunzel said. The Eds and ducklings stopped fighting, removed their rhino costumes and ancient Greek outfits, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Eddy was wearing a purple T-shirt and yellow boxers with blue spots. Ed was wearing a blue two-piece pajamas consisting of a jacket and pants. Huey was wearing a red nightshirt and matching nightcap. Dewey was wearing a blue nightshirt and matching nightcap. Louie was wearing a green nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Double D was wearing yellow footy pajamas with a zipper, a white collar, cuffs, and soles. Webby was wearing frilly, pink footy pajamas. "Tell us." Double D said. "Yes, tell us." added Webby. "Please, Rapunzel?" Ed said. "Well, a mother, a real mother," Rapunzel explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as brushed a few tears from Copper's eyes. Rapunzel: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Dr. Facilier and the pink elephants, thanks to Tiana's help, found Flynn's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Rapunzel: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the animals listened to the powerful sound of Rapunzel's voice, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Flynn was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Rapunzel's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Rapunzel: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Lawrence and the pink elephants also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Dr. Facilier was just waiting. Lawrence took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Dr. Facilier's coat, but Dr. Facilier shushed him. Rapunzel: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Rapunzel saw that Copper was asleep and tucked in him. Rapunzel: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the Eds and ducklings started to cry. "That's beautiful, Rapunzel!" Ed sobbed, "Wish I could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Rapunzel smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Webby asked, "Oh, that's really sad," she sniffled, before a tear ran down her beak. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Webby." Rapunzel reassured her, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Copper woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Copper." Rapunzel said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Tod said, as he got out of his footy pajamas. "Can I go too, Rapunzel?" Ed asked. "Me too, Rapunzel!" Louie called. "I wanna go!" Double D called. "All right, children, all right!" Rapunzel said, "I'm sure mother would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Flynn doesn't mind." At that moment, Flynn walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Double D. "Oh dear!" Rapunzel said, realizing how upset Flynn was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Tod asked. Copper, the Eds, and ducklings got out of their pajamas and put their clothes back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The children cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Flynn then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Rapunzel took off her nightgown and put her dress back on. Then she went in front of Flynn's room. "Eugene?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Flynn's mind. "Goodbye, Eugene." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Tod, Copper, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby were tied and gagged by the pink elephants. "Tod! Copper!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but one of the pink elephants grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Dr. Facilier ordered. And so, poor Rapunzel and the children were taken away to the pirate ship. Dr. Facilier and Lawrence stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Lawrence, to take care of Flynn Rider!" Dr. Facilier said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But doctor, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Lawrence asked. "Aye, that it would, Larry." said Dr. Facilier, "But I've given my word to Tiana, not to lay a finger or a hook on Flynn Rider." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Dr. Facilier never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Dr. Facilier and Lawrence went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs